Ember
A Föld bolygóról származó ember, a legújabb jelentős létszámmal rendelkező, galaktikus méretű fejlődésbe kezdő, és megkérdőjelezhetetlenül a leggyorsabban bővülő és fejlődő érző faj. 2148-ban önálló kutatással egy Protián adattörmelékre bukkantak a Mars bolygón, és nem sokkal rá a térköz relé hálózatot is felfedezték. __TOC__ Biológia Az emberek meglehetősen erős fiziológiával rendelkeznek.. A belső szerkezetük és szaporodásuk hasonló a legtöbb két lábon járó emlőséhez, a méret és az arányok pedig az erő, a gyorsaság és a fürgeség látszatát adják. Összevetve a Tanácsban lévő fajokkal, az emberek fizikálisan nagyjából egyeznek a turiánokkal (egy nagyon edzett ember képes őket kiütni és akár még földhöz is vágni mindezt segítség nélkül), és kevésbé fürgék, mint az aszárik (akikre nagyon hasonlítanak), habár az edzett férfiak valószínűleg sokkal erősebbek, mint az átlagos aszárik. Általában az emberek nagy része erősebb alkatú, mint a szalárik de nem olyan gyorsak,az utóbbiak igen gyors anyagcseréje miatt. Mint a legtöbb szerves eredetű faj, az emberek is képesek biotikus egyedek nemzésére de az orvosi komplikációk nagy kockázattal járnak. Az emberek életkora 150 év körül lehet, és a jelenlegi orvosi fejlettség szinte minden ismert betegséget felszámolt ami hatással lehet erre. Azonban, ahogy az emberek galaktikus szintű fejlődése az elmúlt 30 évben bontakozott ki, nagyon valószínű, hogy az új technológiák bevezetése az emberi társadalomba nagyban hozzájárult az átlag élettartam emelkedéséhez. Az emberek megközelítőleg 18 éves korukra érik el a végleges testi fejlettségüket, amikor is általában végeznek a felsőoktatással és vagy egyenesen munkába állnak vagy szakmai képzésen vesznek részt. Feljegyzések szerint az emberek szokatlanok a galaktikus közösségben, mert messze nagyobb a genetikai változatosságuk a többi fajhoz mérten. Ez teszi az ember genetikai állományát hasznossá genetikai kísérletekhez, mint ellenőrző csoport. Történelem A tömeghatás működésének felfedezése 2148-ban egy emberekből álló kutató csoport a Marson, feltárt egy ősi,romos Protián megfigyelő állomást, benne épségben maradt adat töredékkel ami bizonyította, hogy a Protiánok tanulmányozták a Cro-Magnon-i embereket egy évmillióval ezelőtt. Miközben a vallások próbálták a saját elméletükhöz hasonlóvá tenni ezeket a felfedezéseket, világméretű mozgalom vette kezdetét a megfigyelőállomásról származó petabyete-nyi adat megfejtésére. A Plútó körül keringő térköz relé információi alapján, egy kutatócsoport kísérletet tett a Charon relé aktiválására és felfedezték, hogy az Arcturus rendszerbe vezet. A nem rég alakult Rendszerek Szövetsége segítségével kiterjeszthették hatalmukat más rendszerekre is, minden megtalált térköz relé aktiválásával. Az Első Kapcsolat Háború és terjeszkedés Az emberek a turiánokkal folytatott rövid de heves konfliktussal hívták fel először magukra a galaktikus közösség figyelmét, amit az emberek Első Kapcsolat Háborúként emlegetnek, 2157-ben vette kezdetét. A konfliktus egy, a turiánok által megtámadott emberi flottával kezdődött akik kísérletet tettek egy inaktív térköz relé aktiválására (a Tanács törvénye által tiltott) , és megszállták a Shanxi ember lakta kolóniát. A Kastaine Drescher által vezetett Második Flotta erős ellentámadása meglepetésként érte a turiánokat és kiűzték őket a Shanxi kolóniáról. A konfliktus felhívta a Fellegvár Tanács figyelmét, akik időt nem pazarolva kieszközölték a békét, így bemutatva az embereket a galaktikus közösségnek. Az Első Kapcsolat Háború alatt a Szövetség gyors és döntő ütközetének következtében, a Szövetség vált az emberiséget képviselő és nemzetek felett álló irányító testületévé. Ettől kezdve az emberiség gyorsan előtérbe került. 2165-ben az emberiség saját nagykövetséget hozhatott létre a Fellegvárban, a galaktikus közösségen belül való, egyre növekvő erejük és befolyásuk elismeréseképpen. Ennek elérése, kevesebb, mint egy évtized múlva történt az első kapcsolat után, és némi nézeteltérést okozott más fellegvári fajokkal akik évtizedeket vártak erre az elismerésre. Az emberiség tovább folytatta a terjeszkedést a lakatlan csillagrendszerek felé a Fellegvár felségűr peremén, ami végül vetélkedéshez vezetett a batárikkal. Amikor a batáriaiak kudarcot vallottak a Tanács meggyőzésében a Szküllai Peremvidék "batáriai érdekeltséggé" nyílvánításával kapcsolatban felszámolták a nagykövetségüket és visszavonultak a Fellegvár felségűrből. Úgy tekintettek az emberiségre, mint kegyvesztettségük okozóira, ezért gyakran kerültek konfliktusba emberi kolóniákkal és ez különösen igaz a batáriai rabszolga- kereskedőkre. A feszültség az emberek és batárik között évtizedekig fennáll. Az Éden Egyes csatája Az embereket felkészületlenül érte a geth támadás az Éden Egyesen, az emberiség legvirágzóbb kolóniáján, 2183-ban .A Rendszerek Szövetségének alakulatai és a legendás Shepard parancsnok számos hadműveletben részt vettek a geth betörések ellen Szövetségi területen. A Rendszerek Szövetsége és a gethek közti konfliktus később az Éden Egyes csatájaként vált ismertté, és a Fellegvár csatájával zárult, ahol a Fejedelem által vezetett flotta áttörte a Fellegvár védelmét. A Szövetség Ötödik Flottájának segítségével a gethek vereséget szenvedtek. Shepard parancsnok döntésétől függően, a Tanács megmenekül és a Szövetség helyet kap a Tanácsban, vagy a Tanács megsemmisülését követően a Szövetség új Tanácsot alakít. Thanks to their efforts in the Battle of the Citadel, az emberiség szerepe meghatározóbb lett galaxis szerte. Eltűnő kolóniák Kevesebb, mint két évvel a Fellegvár csatája után, néhány Terminus Rendszerbeli kolóniával megszakadt a kapcsolat. Vizsgálatok igazolják, hogy a kolóniák teljes lakossága minden nyom nélkül tűnt el. Az eltűnések körülményeinek ismerete nélkül a Szövetség sem közbeavatkozni, sem a későbbi incidenseket megelőzni nem képes. A peremvidéki kolóniák lakossága, érezve a vonakodásukat, egyre inkább neheztelnek a Szövetségre. A Szövetség erőfeszítéseket tesz a bizalmuk visszaszerzésének érdekében, erre példa a Horizont számára biztosított új légvédelmi elhárítók, azonban a gyanú továbbra is fennáll... A kolónia lakók elrablása olyan titokzatosan abbamarad, ahogy kezdődött. Miközben a Szövetség nyíltak okolja a Terminus rendszerbeli rabszolga kereskedőket, több ezer gyarmatosító sorsára sosem derül fény. Kultúra Az emberi faj általában nagyon intelligens, rendkívül ambiciózus és alkalmazkodó, öntudatos és ebből kifolyólag kiszámíthatatlan. Erős késztetést éreznek az előbbre jutásra és önmaguk fejlesztésére, és még az általában nyugodt tanácsbéli fajok is meglepődtek a nyughatatlanságukon és hajthatatlan kíváncsiságukon. Bár gazdaságuk kisebb, mint bármely tanácsbéli fajé, így is nagyon erősnek mondható létszámukhoz viszonyítva, és a katonai elhivatottságuk a legdicséretesebb galaxis szerte, annak ellenére, hogy az embereknek mindössze 3%-a önkéntes a szövetségi haderőnél, ami jóval kisebb arány, mint a többi faj esetében. A turiánok legyőzésének képessége az Első Kapcsolat Háborúban bizonyítja az emberi haderőben rejlő lehetőségeket és ezért a többi faj számára aggodalom tárgyát képezi, akik még egy ember – turián konfliktus következményeitől tartanak... Kormány A Rendszerek Szövetsége Galaktikus kapcsolatok A Rendszerek Szövetsége, aki az emberiség nagy részét képviseli, 2165 óta rendelkezik nagykövetséggel a Fellegvárban. Amíg az emberek nem foglaltak helyet a Fellegvár Tanácsban, néhány faj ellenezte a hirtelen felemelkedést amit újonnan jöttekként elértek. Néhány faj úgy érezte, az emberiség túlságosan kiterjedt a kolonizációért tett erőfeszítéseik miatt és agresszívan próbálnak helyet kapni a Tanácsban. Más fajoknak évszázadokba telt elérni amit az emberiség évtizedek alatt véghezvitt. Az emberiség azt is megcselekedte amire a Tanács nem volt képes: bolygókat kolonizált az Attikai Vonalon, a Szküllai Peremvidéken és végig a Terminus Rendszer határa mentén, minden olyan területen ahová a Tanács fennhatósága alig terjed ki. Az emberi haderő kisebb összetűzésbe került a batárikkal a Peremvidéken túl, aminek kolonizálására ők szerettek volna kísérletet tenni. Amikor a batáriaiak arra kérték a Tanácsot, hogy ”batáriai érdekeltségű területté”, visszautasították; amire válaszképp a batáriaiak bűnözőkké váltak, az embereket okolták amiért megfosztották őket az értékes nyersanyagoktól, és az ellenségeskedés a két faj között azóta is fennáll. A többi fellegvári fajtól eltérően, az embereknek nincsenek közeli szövetségesei a többi faj közt, bár üzleti kapcsolatban állnak a turiánokkal és aszárikkal. Szövetségesek és fontos politikai kulcsszerep nélkül a Tanács rendeleteit kell követniük anélkül, hogy hatással lennének a döntéseikre. A nagykövetek régóta erőltetik egy ember besorozását a Fantomok, a Tanács elit ügynökei közé, hogy helyet kapjanak a Tanácsban. Ha az emberek megszerzik a helyet, képesek lesznek befolyásolni a Tanács uralmát, megvédeni saját érdekeiket És beleszólást nyernek a Fellegvár felségűr kormányzásába is. Nevezetes emberek See Category: Humans for an alphabetical list of human characters. *Ashley Williams Lövészparancsnok *David Anderson Kapitány *Donnel Udina nagykövet *Hackett admirális *Jacob Taylor *Jeff "Joker" Moreau repülőszázados *Kaidan Alenko százados *Kasumi Goto *Miranda Lawson *Shepard parancsnok *Nulladik alany *A Rejtőző fickó *Zaeed Massani Emberi világok * Föld - anyabolygó * Akúz * Amaterasu * Anhur * Arvuna * Bekenstein * Chasca * Cuervo * Cyrene - a kolóniát megtámadták a Begyűjtők 2185 januárjában * Demeter * Dobrovolski * Drasta * Eden Prime * Elízium * Euntanta * Fargone - település a Nariph rendszerben * Férosz * Ferris mezők * Franklin * Szabadság Diadala * Gei Hinnom * Horizont * Israfil * Intai'sei * Joab * Jupiter * Luna * Mars * Merkúr * Mindoár * Naxell * Neptun * Új Kanton * Olor * Pluto * Proteus * Sathur * Szaturnusz * Shanxi * Sidon * Sinmara * Sirona - kolónia a 61 Ursae Majoris rendszerben, Ashley Williams szülőhelye * Terra Nova * Therum * Trebin * Trident * Tyr * Uránusz * Vénusz * Watson * Yandoa * Zion Fordította Nathan cs:Lidé de:Mensch en:Human es:Humanos fi:Ihminen fr:Humains it:Umani nl:Mens pl:Ludzie ru:Люди uk:Люди Kategória:Fellegvári fajok